legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Hexadecimal
Hexadecimal is the self-proclaimed "Queen of Chaos", is a virus operating out of Lost Angles. She is Megabyte's sister, serving as the chaos to his order. She and Megabyte were once one virus (Kilobyte), who was scheduled for deletion by the Guardians, but upgraded to Gigabyte before it could be carried out. Hexadecimal is melodramatic and extremely emotional, able to switch emotions by a simple wave of her hand (which changes the mask she wears, and her emotions along with it). The masks change constantly in a slew of different ways, Legends Of Light and Darkness Hexadecimal joins Malefor to cause chaos more than help him in his own goals also to fight Megabyte and Megabyte alone since he is her sister and he tortured her into insanity. She restrains Kingle for Malefor to use his operation, after the torture of the ludovico technique she inserts Harvey with a virus, transforming him into a mindless evil monster. After Junior and the others attempt at the heroes when as one was expected, she asks Junior if it met his standards. Though it isn't stated, she decides to create a computer like universe to force the heroes to abide by chaos and her plans. Hexadecimal takes Harvzilla with her and the criminals against the heroes. While she sicks Harvzilla on them without problems, she is disturbed by Ozai and his sadisticness in trying to kill his own son. Hexadecimal is ususally kept out of many of the league plans including The plan against internet reviewers. She decides to leave the base and conduct a plan of her own. Hexadecimal decides to use the computers to her advantage by going her database lair and scheme with Jenner and Goth. Hexadecimal ambushes and fights with the other heroes. She is defeated and gives over the piece, and she decides to change her ways and join the heroes particually with how Malefor unnerves her. Hexadecimal knows Darkseid has some kind of plan and believes it`s a full on evasion. As a result she decides to move carefully in case Seid is planning something. When Klonoa's mistakes land in an abanonded lab, Hexadecimal has a spusicoun that they're being set up but when she asked by Obi Wan on who, she is unsure. Hexadecimal joins the females in their second half of the lab and joins forces with Jesu Otaku and Monodramon in their search for the second Model X in their vincity. Hexadecimal seems to have knowledge on Morticcus and explains it to Hiccup and the rest. Hexadecimal find their location and is ready with the others to get the Model Z. The ReBoot Multiuniverse Hexadecimal appears as her usual self throughout the series, even during the Daemon Rising saga. There were some slight differences as she was almost deleted by Akari's Pokémon, including her Butterfree, Venusaur and Meganium. Bob (ReBoot) stops them at every time sparing the virus. While Hex was infected by Daemon (ReBoot), she dealt with Princess Peach and Princess Zelda/Sheik. The former lost as she was far too weak, though the Sheikah had the home advantage. After failing to defeat the Smashers and uphold the Word, Hex, the "abomination", was incapacitated by Daemon. Though she resumed as her normal self throughout the fights, and sacrificed herself through defragmentation as she spread the cure across the Net. Allies and enemies Allies: The Alpha Team, Bob, Dot Matrix, Enzo Matrix, Akari and her Pokémon (formerly), Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Axel, Axl, Alie, AVGN, Jack Frost, Nostalgia Chick, Orion, Gohan, Jack Bauer, Suede, Phantom R, Marie, Shade, Will Vandom, Dr.Manhattan, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Harpuia, Makoto Nanaya, Nostalgia Critic, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Marceline, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Slade's Ensemble, Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kingle, Salem, Sliver, Green, Klonoa, Wreck It Ralph, Monodramon, Jesu Otaku, Hiccup, Astrid, Zuko, Obi Wan, Jack Sparrow, Aleu, Hellboy Enemies: Malefor (former ally), The League of Darkness, Darkseid(former ally), The Darkseven, Dr. Weil, Akari and her Pokémon (formerly), Princess Peach and Zelda/Sheik Voiced by: Shirley Millner Gallery hexadecimal 1.jpg hexadecimal 2red.jpg hexadecimal 3.jpg hexadecimal 4.jpg hexadecimal 5.jpg hexadecimal 6.jpg hexadecimal 7.jpg hexadecimal 8.jpg hexadecimal 9.jpg hexadecimal 10.jpg hexadecimal.jpg Category:Characters Category:Characters that hail from the Reboot Universe Category:Viruses Category:Sexy characters Category:Non Humans Category:Villains Category:Sibling Category:Malefor's Alliance Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Funniest Characters Category:Main Members of Malefor's Alliance Category:Sixth In Command Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Femme Fatale Category:Former Members of Malefor's Alliance Category:Reformed Villains Category:Alpha Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:The Alpha Guardians of Light Category:Goaway Team members Category:Members of the B Team Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:The Children of Celestia Category:Characters that debutted in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 5 Category:Enemies of Hazama and Relius Category:Enemies of The League of Darkness Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Villains in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Characters in ReBoot Multiverse